Truthsome Part 2
by tammyy2j
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Set after BUABS. Jo returns to Roadhouse and has to deal with meeting Sam and Dean again. I'm pretty much am all for DeanJo romance so that’s also included. Part 2


Suddenly Jo, anger reaching boiling point. He was not ready for her next outburst and neither was she

"I sorry I forgot I'm a silly school girl, I should be crying for my mother. Isn't that how you see me Dean as a silly schoolgirl with a crush? Afterall I couldn't possible know anything about love could I?"

Both were shocked by the outburst and silence fell between them. Had Jo just told Dean Winchester she loved him

Jo felt weak and faint and also like was she going to get sick. She felt herself flushed.

"I…..I………..I'm need to got to the bathroom" Jo finally got out and legged it. She took off back to her room.

Dean just sat there in shock for a while before returning to bed.

As soon as Jo reached the bathroom she locked the door and got sick. Was she getting sick from the alcohol or from just completely embarrassing herself with Dean.

"Oh Lord please make some demons come out the woodwork and let them go hunting" she thought to herself. How would see face him tomorrow and she would be sober.

After about 30 minutes she finally left the bathroom and went to bed.

The next day Sam was up early doing some jobs around the roadhouse. Dean had slept in and Jo had not came down the bar yet.

"Morning Sammy, any coffee around?" Dean said and he came into the bar

Sam looked at Dean "Yes Ash made some but I wouldn't drink it If I were you, it might kill you".

"I thought Jo would have made all breakfast by now" Dean asked scanning the bar looking for her

Sam knew how Jo felt about Dean. She had quizzed him often enough about his likes and dislikes, past relationships, turn ons, turn offs. He thought that Dean too had some feelings for her but wasn't quiet sure. He could eber tell with Dean about his romantic feelings. He was the love them and leave them type. Wam Bam thank you mam.

"No Jo's not up yet. She must be tried" Sam said

Truth was Jo was up she locked away in her room to nervous to show her face. Everytime she opened the door she heard them chattering away in the bar.

"Ok Jo you need to stop being a chicken and face the music" she said to herself.

As she entered the bar she didn't any voices. She looked out the window and the impala was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank god he's gone, no one else drives his car"

She knew she had to get the bar ready for business. She turned on the jukebox and listed to some Reo and continue preparing the bar.

Dean, Sam and Ash had gone to the nearest town to get some supplies.

"So you think Jo is doing ok, I mean its good she came back home" Sam asked Dean. Sam felt back for what had happened and was worried about her. Sam did care for Jo, he enjoyed talking and listening to her, and watching her and Dean trying one up each other.

Dean looked at Sam and wondered should he tell about last night. Ash had gone off doing his own thing and they we waiting by the car. They didn't need much but enjoyed the drive. Dean surprisingly had no music blaring on the journey.

"I caught her downing a bottle of JD last night so yes I guess she is fine" Dean said sarcastically

"When I thought she was fine and sober when I went to bed" Sam asked with a worried look

"About 4am I went down stairs and saw her" Dean informed him

"What happened, cause you don't seem yourself today and Jo was hiding. I know its not going to be easy for her to get over what happened in Duluth. Maybe it me I should stay at the Roadhouse. It must be hard for her." Sam said

"No Sammy its not you well some of it maybe you. I think it's more me" Dean said watching as now Sam had changed from worry to curiosity.

"You two you know didn't get drunk and " Sam was blushing he couldn't even finish his sentence but Dean knew what he meant.

"No Sam we didn't, she kept ranting about me seeing her as a schoolgirl with a silly crush" Dean said. It was then it came all back to Sam, he could hear what he had said to her. He felt like falling to the ground. Her face when he told her "my daddy shot your daddy in the head, he sees you as a sister, a silly schoolgirl with a crush".

Dean could see Sam face change

"Oh Dean I said it all to her in Duluth, I mean when I was possessed that you see her as a sister and a silly schoolgirl with a crush, I'm sorry Dean" Sam said

Dean could see Sam was hurting

"It's ok Sam, I know you were possessed" Dean said hoping it help ease Sam's guilt and pain

"You know Dean she does have feelings for you, she had asked a few times about your lovelife actually I mean many times. Do you have feelings for her or do you think of her as sister or silly schoolgirl with a crush?" Sam asked

Dean looked at Sam a little in shock from his question. Truth be told he never looked at Jo as a schoolgirl or a sister he never knew any schoolgirls who could shoot, punch or use a knife like her. He connection more with her than any other girl as she knew how he was about hunting that family mainly Sam was everything to him. If he looked at her as a sister he would have been arrested or killed for some of the thoughts he had about her.

Finally he spoke

"I think last night Jo told me she loved me but she was pretty drunk so it could have been the booze talking" Dean said to Sam

Sam was in shock he didn't know her feelings were that strong.

"So Dean how do you feel about her" Sam asked

"Well Sam I like to live at least until I'm invited to the playboy mansion and I think if I do anything that hurts or upsets Jo, and with Ellen being Jo's mama I pretty much a dead man or a man without little Dean junior, you hearing me, you know I can't be without Dean junior now." Dean as he turned to get into the car. He could see Ash heading up along to the car.

Sam caught Dean by the arm and said "Remember its better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. I think of Jess everyday and I'm grateful for all my memories and time spent with her". Sam rarely spoke of Jess

On the journey back the roadhouse, Dean was deep in thought thinking of Sam's words


End file.
